Beauty Of Tsundere
by OniGiri.Hatsuki
Summary: Perasaan Yang Sama Tak Dapat Dipungkiri Hingga Sebuah Rencanapun Muncul! - YAOI - Boboiboy x Fang!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : beauty Of Tsundere.**

**Pair : Boboiboy X Fang**

**Warning : YAOIBOYS LOVE TYPO(S)EYDOOCMalaysia crack Indonesia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heum.. Boboiboy.."

Sosok lelaki manis berkaca mata dengan rambut ungu-nya sedang duduk nyaman dikamarnya. Menatap bingkai foto lelaki yang ia suka. Sebenarnya, lelaki itu adalah lelaki menyebalkan yang baru masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Lelaki itu lebih sering dikatakan sebagai—Rivalnya dibanding Teman.

Lelaki ini—Fang namanya. Seorang lelaki pendiam dan juga sangat pintar dalam bidang matematika. Lelaki pecinta warna ungu dan penyuka fanatic donat lobak merah.

Fang menatap kembali foto ditangannya sambil sesekali jari itu mengelus lembut permukaan foto yang memperlihatkan Boboiboy sedang tersenyum Ceria.

Eh? Boboiboy? Yaaa! dialah orang yang berhasil membuat tidur Fang tidak nyenyak. Lelaki ini yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Fang sebenarnya sudah lama sadar tentang perasaannya dengan Boboiboy ini. Namun ia tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya karna –Malu . ini juga termasuk harga diri seorang Fang! Bila kita lihat-lihat. Dari mana Fang mendapat Foto boboiboy?

**FLASHBACK on**

"em! Ying! Yaya!" Fang berteriak memanggil Ying dan Yaya. Meski awalnya sedikit ragu tapi ia putuskan untuk sedikit memberanikan diri dari pada ini terus menyiksa batinnya.

"hah.. Ada ape?" Yaya bertanya heran. Tumben sekali Fang mau memanggil mereka. Karna Fang sama sekali tidak pernah bersosialisasi kepada orang lain.

"se—sebenarnye.. a—aku nak minta tolong korang.." Fang sedikit mengambil nafas jeda.

"hah.. Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" Ying mendengus malas.

"a—aku nak ingin minta satu foto boboiboy.. bo—boleh ?" Fang membuang Mukanya kasar, Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ying dan Yaya.

"Untuk apa Kau ingin minta foto Boboiboy?!" Ying dan Yaya berseru cepat dan kompak.

"u—untuk.. sebenarnye.. a—aku.. suka sama Boboiboy.." Muka Fang sedikit memerah merona.

"Hah!" Ying dan Yaya lagi lagi terkejut bersamaan.

Wajah Fang Berubah menjadi Panik "A—aku mohon jangan sampai orang lain tau.. a—aku .."

Yaya memotong cepat ucapan Fang "Tak pe! Nah! Ambillah! Ini foto waktu kami sedang dikedai tok aba! Lagian, aku dan Ying setuju kok! Hanya sajaaa…" Yaya kembali menghentikan ucapannya.

Kemudian melanjutkannya "Kenapa kau selalu menatap Boboiboy sinis? Juga sering menghina dan merendahkan dia?" Yaya mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ia ucapkan.

Fang mengusap tengkuknya kaku "i—itu.. aku melihat Boboiboy begitu karna a—aku saat gugup memang begitu. Tatapan ku memang terlihat sinis. Aku tidak dapat merubah apapun. Karna saat aku melihat orang yang aku suka hanya akan mengeluarkan seperti tatapan sinis.. kalau untuk menghina dan merendahkannya.. itu ha—hanya alas an agar aku bisa bercakap dengan boboiboy meski dengan cara menjengkelkan bagi kalian.. tapi, sifatku memang seperti ini.."

"kalau kata orang jepang, Layaknya sifat Tsundere! Terkesan angkuh ma" Ying menyela ucapan Fang. Fang hanya menunduk lesu.

"Tak ape, Fang! Kami pasti akan membantu kau untuk bersama boboiboy dengan status melebihi teman! Masa kami tak menolong orang semanis dan secantik kau ini.. hihi! Cuba kau jujur dari awal, pasti aku dan ying sudah membantu!" Yaya tersenyum tulus yang Berbarengan anggukan Ying.

"te—terimakasih.." Fang tersenyum yang dibalas Ying dan Yaya dengan senyuman.

**FLASHBACK off**

"bagaimana cara biar aku bisa dekat sama kau, Boboiboy?" Fang tersenyum pilu seraya meletakkan Foto itu kedalam laci Mejanya dan beranjak segera menuju ketempat tidur sambil menggulung tubuhnya pada selimut Ungu kesayangannya.

**DITEMPAT LAIN….**

"Fang…" lelaki berkaus jingga ini memeluk gulingnya erat.

Lagi-lagi sosok Rivalnya terbayang didalam fikirannya. Ia tau perasaan ini salah tapi ia harus bagaimana? Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam jerat cinta sosok lelaki manis dan cantik yang sudah bersama dengannya selama enam bulan lamanya ini.

Namanya –Boboiboy . pemilik robot yang memiliki kuasa terkuat diplanet Atata Tiga. Boboiboy yang memiliki kekuatan untuk pecah menjadi tiga. Yang memiliki atok yang bekerja di Warung Coklat terlezat diwilayahnya.

Masih diingatnnya, Boboiboy teringat wajah lelaki manis itu saat sedang tertidur dimejanya. Saat lelaki itu memandang keluar jendela dengan indahnya dan saat ia bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

Ingin rasanya mengungkapkan perasaannya namun sayang ia sangat takut mengingat tingkah Fang yang sedikit Angkuh. Ia takut dikucilkan dan dihina oleh Fang mengenai perasaannya ini.

"Fang.. aku mencintaimu.." Ujar Boboiboy sedih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal.

**CEKLEK**

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Tok Aba.

"hah, Boboiboy? Belom tidur?" Tok Aba mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang Boboiboy membuat Boboiboy mau tak mau menegakkan punggungnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di Dinding kamar sambil melihat Tok Aba.

"Belum tuk.." Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"lah.. kenape ni dengan cucu atok?" Tok Aba mengusap surai Boboiboy lembut.

"Tok, ape salah jika Boboiboy jatuh cinta sama Rival sendiri?" Boboiboy menatap Tok Aba lekat. –Tatapan berharap.

"eish.. tentu boleh.. siapa yang ingin larang? Jatuh cinta itu kepada siapapun itu tak masalah.." Tok Aba melirik sekilas Boboiboy.

"Ta—Tapi Tok.. yang Boboiboy cinta ni, seorang lelaki.." Lirih Boboiboy.

"Hah! Lelaki?! Siape?" Tanya Tok Aba penuh Selidik.

"Namanya Fang. Dia manis dan juga cantik tok. Tapi, sifatnya tak bersahabat." Boboiboy kembali menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

"ah.. Tak masalah. Asal cucu atok bahagia. Atok tak mempersalahkannye.. tapi, jangan pernah menilai orang dari sikap luarnya, karna kite orang tak tau sikap dalamnya cam mana. Atok rase, perlu kau pastikan dahulu.." Ujar Tok Aba bijak.

"Pastikan Tok?" Tanya Boboiboy yang dibalas anggukan pasti Tok Aba.

"Macem mane cara nak pastikannya Tok?" Boboiboy semakin penasaran membuat Tok Abah Terkekeh dan mulai menceritakan Rencananya.

5 menit..

8 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

"HAH! Sudah mengerti?" Tanya Tok Aba.

"ha'ah! Paham tok! Dari mane atok dapat rencana sebagus tu?!" selidik Boboiboy.

Atok Aba menghela nafas bosan "Atok sering searching diinternet. Kau perlu juga tuk nambah wawasan, Boboiboy!" Boboiboy hanya nyengir.

"Terbaiklah Atok!" Ujar Boboiboy sambil mengeluarkan Jempol kebanggaannya.

"hah.. sudah! Tidurlah lagi! Pagi esok udah harus sekolah! Rencanakan semua rencana tadi tu dengan baik! Jangan sampai rencana tu Tersebar!" Ingat Tok Aba.

Boboiboy Mengangguk paham "—pasti tok! Malam tok.." pintu kembali tertutup setelah mendengar deheman dari Tok Aba sebagai balasan.

Boboiboy mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa pesan.

**To : 08XXX3XXXXX6**

**GOPAL! AKU BUTUH BANTUAN KAU ESOK! ESOK AKU KATA REANCANANYE!**

**OKAY GOPAL! KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!**

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil sebelum meletakkan ponselnya kesamping meja belajar miliknya.

'Fang.. Semoga rencanaku berhasil!' batin Boboiboy senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Hey kawan kawan! REVIEW-NYA PLEASE.. hanya tuk minta pendapat readers sekalian je.. hehe.. itu si Fang sama Boboiboy memang kagak peka – peka. Biar Author masukin kedalam satu kamar aja tuh korang berdua. Biar bisa Peka :v ..**

**Terimakasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Beauty Of Tsundere**

**Pair : Boboiboy X Fang**

**Warning : EYD!, TYPO(S), BOYS LOVE, YAOI, Malaysia Crack Indonesia, BlahBlahBlah..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya…**

"GOPAL!" sosok lelaki berseragam sekolah dengan topi jingganya berlari mendekati meja sosok lelaki gendut yang menatapnya heran.

"—Ye.. Nak ape?" Gopal kembali melihat lihat foto Papa Zola dialbum album Koleksi Video Gamenya.

Boboiboy mendengus malas "Kau lupe kah? Aku nak minta tolong bantuan kau nih!"

Gopal menepuk keningnya pelan "—Ayoyo~ hampir lupa pula.. nah, cakap cepat apa rencana kau tu!"

Boboiboy terkekeh konyol "—Temani aku kemarkas kotak Adudu nanti pulang sekolah! Okay Gopal?!"

"HAH! Kemarkas kotak Adudu! Kau gila kah? Kenape kau ingin kesana? Jangan cari perkare lah, Boboiboy!" Gopal mengguncang Bahu Boboiboy Kalut membuat Boboiboy hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tak pe! Kau tenang je! Disana kau tau ape rencana aku ni nanti!" Ucap Boboiboy antusias.

Gopal mendengus malas "—huh.. Yelah tu.."

"Terbaiklah kau,Gopal!" Boboiboy mengeluarkan jempol kebangga'anya dan segera menduduki bangkunya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat lima. Berarti sebentar lagi sekolah akan memulai pembelajaraannya. Selagi menunggu waktu, Boboiboy sedang asyik dengan gambarannya hingga langkah kaki seseorang menghentikan geraknya. Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Lelaki berambut ungu dengan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya juga berhenti tepat disamping mejanya. –tidak berminat melanjutkan jalannya menuju mejanya.

"Ape hal yang kau Lihat-Lihat?!" Fang membuka suara dengan aura sinisnya membuat Boboiboy meneguk Ludahnya susah.

"hehe, a-aku lihat kau? Bukan kau kah yang berhenti di meja aku ni? Aku kira cek gu papa tadi! sebabtu lah aku menoleh ke kau. Kau sendiri berhenti tiba-tiba sebelum aku lihat kau kan?" Boboiboy berusaha membalikkan pertanyaan Fang sekaligus berusaha sedikit tenang.

Fang menggeram kesal "—kau jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku, Boboiboy! Dasar bodoh.."

"kenape? Kau kalah cakap? Kau tu Cuma pandai dibidang matematik je.. jadi, jangan cakap sombong macam tu! Lagi pule, kau kalah main saat tanding bola sepak same aku!" Boboiboy melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap wajah kesal Fang.

Fang memekik kecil "Diam! Dasar pencuri –Donat lobak merah!"

"eih? Ape kau kate? Aku bukan pencuri! Aku beli-lah! Siape suruh kau telat! Akhirnya cume dapat Donat lobak putih je!" Boboiboy mendelik sinis kepada Fang membuat Fang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kencang.

Ying dan Yaya yang melihat itu hanya menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Hey! Macam mana Kita nak membantu Fang! Baru mulai je mereka sudah berkelahi macam tu ma!" Ying berbisik kecil kepada Yaya.

"Hah~ Aku rase.. Kite orang memerlukan tenaga maximal! Kerja keras kita harus lebih lagi ni!" Yaya melirik kecil Ying yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Ying.

"Hey, Fang!" Yaya mendelik marah kepada Fang membuat Fang merunduk dan segera duduk dibangkunya. Sosok berambut ungu dan berkacamata ungu itu tau kalau itu isyarat dari Yaya. Fang mengacak rambutnya Bodoh. Boboiboy yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran. 'Bile masa Fang jadi orang penurut ni?' Batin Boboiboy Curiga.

**BRUKKK**

Pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba menampilkan sosok lelaki gendut dengan kumis tebalnya. Inilah Cek Gu Papa Zola, Cek Gu favorit—nya Gopal.

"halo anak-anak murid semua bagaimana kabarnye sekaliaaaaaaaan?" Papa Zola mulai berteriak semangat yang dibalas dengan serentaknya oleh semua murid "Baik Cek Gu !"

Papa Zola mengangkat Tangannya Tinggi dengan penuh semangat "hari ini kita akan Ujian Matematik Kebenaraaaaaan!"

"HAAAAAH!" Seluruh siswa kaget dengan serentak kecuali –Fang tentunya.

"kenape kita Ujian matematik mendadak ni Cek Gu?" pertanyaan Gopal sukses membuat Papa Zola terkekeh pelan.

"ini membuktikan supaya kalian benar belajar matematik dengan kebenaran atau tidak! Bila ujian ada.. para anak muda anak muda seperti kalian korang ni! Harus semangat menghadapi segala pujian! Dengan tangguh! Dan juga dengan kebenaraaaan!" Papa Zola mulai mengoceh tidak jelas membuat seluruh siswa Sweatdorp ria kecuali Gopal yang tetap masih setia mendengarkan Cek Gu Papa dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. Papa zola melanjutkan ucapannya—

"**SUDAAAH! KELUARKAN KERTAS DAN PENSIL SEGEREEEE!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PULANG SEKOLAH, ditempat lain….**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"eh siape yang ketok pintu kite ni incik bos?" Sosok robot bertanya kepada sosok lelaki berbadan hijau dan berkepala kotak. Dialah –Adudu.

"entah.. kau buka je lah pintu tu cepat, Probe!" robot yang bernama probe itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu. Sosok lelaki bertopi jingga dan lelaki berbadan gemuk menatap tajam Adudu.

"BO-BOBOIBOY DAN GOPAL! APE HAL KAU DATANG KE MARKAS KOTAK AKU NI!" Adudu berteriak kesal membuat Boboiboy mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya.

"A-Adudu.. aku butuh bantuan kau ni..! aku mohon bantu aku! Masalah kita ni lupakanlah sejenak je.." Boboiboy menatap Adudu berharap. Sedangkan Gopal sudah berkeringat dingin.

Adudu tertawa keras "Membantu kau? Mimpi kau boboiboy! Tak kan pernah!"

"ayolah Adudu.. akan aku bayar dengan lima tong koko nanti!" Boboiboy mengatupkan kedua tangannya berharap. Membuat adudu berhenti dan berfikir sejenak.

Adudu menatap Boboiboy dengan exspresi seserius mungkin "lima tong koko?!"

"iye Adudu! Aku mane pernah bohong sama kau ni.. Ayolah Adudu.. lumayan lima tong koko bisa membuat kapal angkase kau yang terjual tu kembali lagi.." Boboiboy masih berusaha merayu Adudu membuat Adudu menusap Bagian Bawah Kotaknya pelan.

Adudu mendengus pasrah "—yelah! Nah.. kau minta tolong nak ape?"

"ha'ah! Terbaiklah Kau, Adudu! Aku tau kau memang jenius!" Boboiboy mengeluarkan –Lagi jempol kebanggaannya.

Adudu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya malu "—hehehe.. terimakasih.. terimakasih..! Eh! Ape hal ni?! Cepatlah cakap apa yang kau nak tu!"

"A-aku ingin kau buatkan aku Cairan emosi X seperti dulu! Tapi dengan tujuan yang berbeda dan juge kandungan yang berbede!"Boboiboy menatap Adudu serius sedangkan Gopal tengah sibuk mengubah Cawan Cawan Adudu menjadi Godok pisang kesukaannya.

Adudu mendehem pelan "—Cairan emosi X yang dulu?" Tanya Adudu memastikan.

"Ha'ah! Tapi ini berbede hal dengan campurannya sedikit!" Boboiboy menjentikkan Jarinya kecil.

Adudu mengarahkan tangannya untuk berDeal ria "Okay.. kita sepakat! Siap ni kau cakap apa yang nak aku buat dengan ramuan tu!"

"Terbaiklah kau, Adudu!"Boboiboy mengangkat jempolnya lagi sebelum membalas deal dari Adudu.

'**Atok.. Aku rase ini berhasil!' Batin Boboiboy Girang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Thanks to yang udah review! Hehe.. yang mau cepet update jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. juga silahkan mampir ke account saya.. saya pecinta couple Boboiboy X Fang dan Naruto X Sasuke hehe^^ **

**Cinta mati saya rasa xD ! **

**Kira kira gimana bentuk ramuannya yaaa :3 ?**

**Hehe..**

…**..**

**Anon : iya Fang memang imut^^**

**Kiku-sama : jangan Cuma CCTV aja :3 kalau bisa kita siarkan di TV Malaysia xD !**

** : arigatou udah review^^**

**Guest(Sherry) : rencana Boboiboy memang spektakuler xD bisa bisa fang bertekuk lutut menahan cintanya sendiri xD**

**Yuchan : sip, arigatou sudah review^^**

**Syuub : iya hehe.. arigatou sudah review..**

**PandaXingmo : rencananya pasti lah yang terbaik(y) hehe..**

**Yuriko-Chan : arigatou sudah review^^**

**Vanesangelique : hehe terimakasih readers.. terbaik (y)**

**Akaisora hikari : hehe arigatou sudah review *civok**

**DINDA red-devil24 : hehe sayang saya tak suka Fang X Boboiboy. Berarti kita sama suka Boboiboy X Fang. Lemon kah? Hehe fikir dulu kalau tiba tiba sifat mesum boboiboy tiba :v xD *DisengatPedangHalilintar**

** .528 : arigatou sudah review^^**

**Erry-kun : hehe betul! Karna ketsundereannya Fang jadi Unyu! :3 thanks udah review^^ *KissBasah**

**Namika rahma : betul sekali *Toss . Thanks to review^^**

**Ice Freak4869 : hehehe sudah takdirnya Boboiboy X Fang.. Mana bisa diubah.. hehe *GetokPakaiKrisHalilintarBoboiboy**

**Lalalala-chan desu : thanks to review^^ hehe.. iya setuju juga kan kita kurung dikamar xD !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thanks to review ! xD **


	3. Chapter 3

Masashi Uchiha

Title : Beauty Of Tsundere

Pair : Boboiboy x Fang

Warning : EYD, OOC, alur kecepetan, Malaysia Crack Indonesia, TYPO(S), Shounen-Ai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Esoknye…**

"hah! Hari ini kite punye pertandingan? Pertandingan ape?" Tanya sosok lelaki bertubuh gempal dengan semangat –Gopal

Sosok lelaki bertopi jingga itu hanya memukul keningnya pelan –Boboiboy

"alaaaah.. kau lupe? Cek gu papa sudah cakap sejak hari kemarin tu! Saat selesai mengerjakan Ulangan matematik!"

**FLASHBACK GOPAL ON**

"Ayoyo~ masih lamakah? Aku sudah siap dari tadi ni!" sosok bertubuh gempal tiada lain dan bukan adalah Gopal masih menguap malas.

"kau fikir jika kau sudah siap bisa menjamin nilai kau bagus gopaaaaal?!" Papa Zola berteriak dengan amarahnya saat mendengar gerutu Papa Zola.

"heh! Bukan begitu cek gu!" Keringat mengalir dari sisi kening Gopal.

"Terus apee! Cepaaaaaaaat! Tinggal lima minit lagi semua sudah harus terkumpuuuuul?!" Putus Papa Zola sambil menunjuk Jam dinding sekolah.

"HAH!" Teriak para siswa siswi memekikkan telinga.

"huh.. masih baik aku sudah siap kerjakan dari awal.." Senyum puas seseorang sosok lelaki berambut keunguan.

"alaah Fang.. bukan berarti betol pun.." Gopal bergumam kecil mendengar penuturan Sosok yang bernama –Fang. Membuat sosok itu menatap Gopal Tajam.

"ape kau cakap heh?!" desis Fang tajam.

"bu—bukan ape-ape!" Gopal menrundukkan kepalanya dengan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan lembaran kertas Ulangan Matematik. Sosok bertopi jingga hanya melirik Gopal dan Fang secara bergantian.

"Ape yang kau tengok, Boboiboy?!" Fang menatap tajam sosok bertopi jingga yang bernama –Boboiboy. Membuat sosok itu mengeluarkan cengiran sebagai balasan.

"Waktu sudaaaaah habiiiiiiiiissssssss!" Teriakan seseorang membuat seluruh kegiatan terhenti. Itu –Cekgu Papa!

"kumpulkan lembar jawaban sekaraaang!" seluruh murid berlarian mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka kedepan.

"pengumuman.. besok ada pertandingan Sepak Bola.. untuk kelas lime ni! Kalian pahaam?!"

"Paham cekgu!" teriak seluruh murid secara serentak.

"Bagus! Sekarang siapkan buku-buku dan mulai pulang kebilik masing masiiiiiing!" Papa Zola berteriak dengan emangatnya membuat seluru siswa bersweatdorp ria.

"BANGUUUN…. TERIMAKASIH CEK GU!" Yaya mulai memimpin persiapan yang dibalas lagi lagi teriakan papa Zola.

**FLASHBACK GOPAL OFF**

"Ha'ah lah! Barupun ingat!" Boboiboy hanya membalas dengusan kecil.

"Hey Boboiboy! Kau bawakah cairan yang sudah Adudu buat?!" Gopal melirik kebelakang Boboiboy untuk memastikan cairan itu sudah terbawa.

"Ha'ah.. aku sudah bawa dan sesuat syarat! Ini aku pegang.." Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang botol minuman seperti botol mineral itu tepat dihadapan Gopal.

"hoooooooo.. Bijak-Bijak-Bijak!" Gopal berteriak senang sedangkan Boboiboy tersenyum puas.

**FLASHBACK BOBOIBOY ON**

Sosok mahluk berkepala kotak itu sedang berhati hati memasukkan dua cairan kedalam satu wadah. Ia menggunakan kaca mata pembesar serta penutup hidung. Eh?! Abaikan karna mahluk ini tidak memiliki Hidung. Dialah –Adudu!

"sudah siapkah? Sudah petang hari ni.." Boboiboy menunggu dengan bosannya sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya malas.

"sudah.. ini seperti macam air.. hambar dan tidak ade rase.. dan botolnye pun sudah aku ganti dengan botol minuman mineral merek Malaysia biase.. jadi si Fang tu tak kan lah curige…"Adudu menyerahkan ramuan yang telah ia buat kepada Boboiboy yang dengan senang hati diterima Boboiboy.

"Heh tunggu!" Adudu berteriak memanggil Boboiboy saat Boboiboy dan Gopal hendak meninggalkan markas kotak.

"Hah.. ade ape lagi nih! Tok aba dah tunggu aku ni…" Boboiboy melirik malas kearah Adudu.

"Bayaran lime tong koko lah!" Boboiboy yang teringat langsung mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya.

"hehe.. aku lupe.. esok kau datang ke Kedai Tok Aba.. –Aku nak pulang dulu ni… tok Aba pasti cemas.. Kau tenang je.. sudah aku siapkan bayaran kau tu.." Adudu hanya mengangguk malas. Ia tau Boboiboy bukanlah seorang pembohong jika sudah mengenai hal serius.

"Hey Boboiboy! Dari mane kau dapatkan uang untuk beli lime tong koko tu?!" Gopal berbisik kecil ketelinga Boboiboy membuat Boboiboy terkekeh geli.

"kau nak tau?! Hehe sebenarnye.. aku dan Tok Aba juge Ochobot membentuk group baru.."

Gopal membulatkan matanya kaget "HAH! Group baru?! Sejak bile kau punya group?! Kenape tak ajak aku ni.."

Boboiboy tertawa renyah "Haha.. maaflah.. aku tak sengaje. Ini memang rencana semua milik Tok aba. Dua tong Koko sumbangan dari Tok aba. Sedangkan tiga tongnya kami cari melalui Group. Group BuBaDiBaKo. Caranye tolong orang dan dikasih upah.. halal kan?"

Gopal mengerut kan keningnya "BaBuKo? Ape tu?"

Boboiboy kembali mendengus kecil "Alaaah… bukan BaBuKo laah! Tapi BuBaDiBaKo! Buat Baik Dibalas Koko!"

"Oh.. macam tuuuu! Tapi, dalam waktu satu malam je kau dapat tiga tong Koko?!" Gopal bertanya tidak percaya.

"hehe… aku pecah jadi tigelah.. malam malam tu dikota banyak sangat yang minta tolong. Buat lelah hampir je aku jadi pelupe! Untung cepat masuk jadi satu! Ini kan demi si Fang juge.. hehe" Boboiboy tercengir konyol.

"yelah tu.. Fang, Fang, Fang.. makanlah tu Fang.." Gopal bergumam kecil sementara Boboiboy menatap Gopal tajam.

"Ayoyo~ hanya bercanda je Boboiboy.. hehe.."

**FLASHBACK BOBOIBOY OFF**

"hehe.. terbaik!" Boboiboy mengacungkan jempol kebanggaannya kepada Gopal yang dibalas gelakan kecil.

Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki berkaca mata yang bukan lain adalah –Fang. Membuat Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya kesosok itu. Sosok itu hanya melirik datar Boboiboy sebelum kembali melewati mereka dan duduk ditempat duduk.

"Hei Fang! Kau ingatkah hari ini ada pertandingan bola sepak?!" Gopal mendekati meja Fang yang hanya dibalas dengusan kecil.

"Hm.. aku tau.. kenape?!" Fang berbicara ketus meski sesekali pandangannya melirik Boboiboy yang sedang mendekati mejanya.

"heh.. tentu sajalah! Kau harus menyiapkan diri! Siap siap jelah kau kalah!" Gopal melirik rendah Fang membuat Fang menggebrak meja.

"Ape kau cakap heh?! Aku tak kan kalah dari korang! Lihat je nanti!" Fang menunjuk kasar Gopal membuat Ying dan Yaya yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berada didepan pintu sejak lama hanya mendengus pasrah melihat sikap Fang.

"hey yaya! Fang ni benar benarlah.." Yaya hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Sudahlah Ying.. kita biarkan saje dulu sampai tibe waktunya rencana kite jalankan!" Ying tersenyum kecil sambil berhigh five ria dengan Yaya.

**SKIP**

Waktu semakin berjalan hingga Cek Gu Papa datang dan membuat kelas terhenti. Sekejap, Cek Gu Papa berteriak kembali menyuruh murid murid kelas lima menuju lapangan. Pertandingan sepak bola berlanjut seru. Kelompok sudah dibagi menjadi lima lawan lima. Fang berkelompok dengan kelas sebelah sedangkan Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Iwan Dan Boboiboy menjadi satu tim Rival Fang. Seluruh suasana mencekam dan menegangkan. Membuat seluruh penonton berdecak kagum. Disesi akhir pertandingan tim Boboiboy lagi, berhasil mengalahkan Fang. Acara selesai dan seluruh murid mendapatkan Break Time dari Cek Gu Papa yang akan dimanfaatkan sebaik baiknya oleh Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melirik Fang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil menatap sendu entah kemana. Dengan sigap Boboiboy sudah menduduki dirinya disamping Fang yang hanya dibalas lirikan sinis Fang.

"Mau ape kau sini?!" Fang bercakap cetus.

"Tentu jelah aku nak temani kau.." Boboiboy tersenyum Aneh sedangkan Fang berusaha menahan detak jantungnya.

"aku tak perlu ditemanilah.." Masih dengan sikap yang dibuat Fang secuek mungkin.

"Nah ambil ni.. ini minum untuk kau Fang. Aku tau kau pasti lelah kan?!" Boboiboy menyerahkan botol air mineral kepada Fang.

"Tak payah.." Fang masih mempertahankan sikap acuhnya tanpa tahu itu semakin membuatnya tampak manis.

"ambil jelaah.. aku sudah lelah ni.. ambil yaaa. Aku tau kau haus.." Fang menatap minuman itu awalnya ragu. Tapi ia juga Haus. Dengan gerakan yang dibuat buat seperti terpaksa ia mengambil itu dan membuka tutup botolnya lalu meminum air mineral itu habis. –Boboiboy tersenyum puas.

**FLASHBACK BOBOIBOY ON**

"hah! Kau nak aku buatkan ramuan macam mana ni Boboiboy?!" Adudu mulai mengeluarkan alat alat eksperimennya membuat Boboiboy mendekati Adudu.

"seperti kemarin. Ramuan kejujuran. Aku nak kau buatkan aku Ramuan yang membuat seseorang jujur dengan isi hatinye.. maksud aku.. –perasaan cintanye.." Boboiboy menatap Adudu berharap sedangkan Adudu mendengus pelan.

"aku bisa.. tapi sedikit lebih dewasa. Ramuan itu pernah ku buat dulu saat aku berada diplanet Atata tiga.." Adudu menarik nafas dalam.

"ramuan itu bisa mengeluarkan perasaan seseorang. Perasaan cinta seseorang. Jika ia meminum ramuan ini maka ia akan mencari orang yang ia cintai dan meminta orang itu untuk menciumnya. Efeknya sekitar lima minit..dan esok efek ramuan itu akan hilang dan sosok orang yang minum ramuan tu akan kembali seperti sikap awalnye semule.." Adudu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"hah! Bagus tu! Cepatlah buat!" Boboiboy tersenyum cerah.

"tapi.. kau jangan frustasi kalau tibenya Fang malah mencium orang lain.. " Adudu kembali mengacau ramuannya.

"iye.. aku tau pasti ada resikonye.. tapi aku siap.." Boboiboy menatap sendu lantai tanah Adudu.

**FLASHBACK BOBOIBOY OFF**

"hem.. Bo—Boboiboy ?" Boboiboy melirik Fang sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan diri. Apa Fang akan mencari orang yang ia cintai? Sepertinya Fang tidak akan pernah meminta ciuman darinya melihat Fang yang selalu melirik kekelas.

"Aku… nak kau cium aku.." Boboiboy terkejut bukan main. Senangnya pun tak kepalang tanggung. Boboiboy berdiri dan berpindah tepat dihadapan Fang yang terarah kekelas. Ternyata bukan kelas yang ia tatap. Fang hanya mengalihkan pandangannya karna wajahnya yang sudah merah padam merona secara sempurna. Manisnyaaaa…

"a—apa kau serius Fa—Fang?" Tapi jujur Boboiboy sedikit ragu.

"Cium Akuuuu~" Fang memeluk lengan Boboiboy manja sambil menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan seperti anak kucing.

'A—Aku tak percayee… Tok Abaaaaaaaaaaaaa' Batin Boboiboy girang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C **

**Reviewnyaaa sekalian XD terimakasih sudah membaca yaa xD hehe.. mana penggemar Boboiboy x Fang?! Ayo kumpul sini hihihihi…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty of tsundere chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Boboiboy x Fang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, IndonesianCrackMalaysia, TYPO(S), EYD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boboiboy menatap Fang lama membuat wajah Fang merona sendirinya. Boboiboy masih ragu untuk mencium Fang atau tidak. Tapi, ini juga kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Fang. Boboiboy mencium sekilas bibir mungil Fang membuat Fang sedikit menahan nafas. Sejujurnya, ini cukup gugup.

"Maafkan aku Fang~" Ujar Boboiboy sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"Maaf kenape? Ka—Kan tadi a—aku yang minta ciuman ni ke kau ni.." balas Fang sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya menahan rona merah diwajahnya.

"hehehe.. eum, Fang.. dah pulng sekolah ni.. aku nak balik ke kedai tok Aba dulu. Takut tok Aba mencari aku kemane mane ni…" Fang mengagguk canggung sebagai jawaban.

"byeeeeeeeee~" Ucap Boboiboy sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Fang.

Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Fang kini. Fang tampaknya masih setia memandangi dibalik punggung Boboiboy. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah dingin Fang. Rona merah itu juga belum hilang dari kedua pipi chubby Fang.

"Senangnyeeee~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikedai tok Aba, Boboiboy masih setia mengusap bibirnya lembut. Ochobot masih setia mengaduk chocolate pesanan pembeli. Tok Aba masih setia menonton drama telenovela Roy dan Sasha si Kucing. Sedangkan dipojok kursi pelanggan berbadan gempal masih juga setia dengan minuman chocolate hot special Tok Aba.

"hey Boboiboy!" Boboiboy tersentak kecil sebelum melirik malas kearah Gopal.

"Kau ni rupenye! Hah, ape hal?" Gopal hanya diam sebentar sebelum menyedot minumannya kembali.

"tak de.. aku nak tau ape reaksi Fang pas Habis minum ramuan milik Adudu tadi?!" Boboiboy memutar bola matanya malas kembali.

"kau ni beneran ingin tau kah atau tau?" Boboiboy menaikkan alisnya sebelum terkekeh kecil mendapat jitakan kecil dari Gopal.

"aku benar ingin tau lah!" ujar Gopal tegas

"yelaaaah~ tadi si Fang minta cium…" ujar Boboiboy Polos

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Gopal terkejut. Tok Aba menoleh kearah Boboiboy. Ochobot menjatuhkan chocolate tok Aba. Semuanya terkejut pokoknya! Haha.

"jadi macam mana? Kau cium benarkah si Fang tu?!" Boboiboy mengangguk mendegar petanyaan Gopal.

"Boboiboy udah nyium Fang. Ish-ish, sejak bile dia mau dicium sama kau ni?" Tanya Tok Aba disertai anggukan Ochobot.

"ish atok ni.. Boboiboy kan ikut saran atok minta bantuan Adudu~ ramuan dari Adudu tulah Boboiboy cuba nak liat reaksi Fang. Dan ternyata si Fang ni bener bener suke sama Boboiboy Tok!" Jelas antusias Boboiboy.

"iye?! Baguslah tu!" sahut Ochobot.

"Yaya dan Ying dan tau kah?" Timpal Gopal.

"yang lain belum tau semuanye..cume korang je yang tau ni..diem diem je yee.." Gopal mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah sosok lelaki manis berkacamata ungu ini. Masih dengan berbincang bincang dengan dua wanita yang sedang duduk manis disofa empuk miliknya. Fang berjalan memapah dua gelas berisi sirup strawberry dengan juga membawa tiga donat lobak merah.

"nah silahkan Ying, Yaya…" Ying Dan Yaya tersenyum sebelum mulai meminum minuman yang sudah disajikan Fang.

"terimakasih Fang. Gimane soal kau dan Boboiboy?" Yaya mulai membuka pembicaraan. –Fang terdiam sebelum rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"a.. itu.."

"Hah Ape ni?" Ying mulai memotong tidak sabaran.

"Ta—Tadi. Aku ciuman sama Boboiboy ditaman belakang~"

"HAH! DITAMAN BELAKANG?!" Ying Dan Yaya memekik secara bersamaan.

"kenape bise kau tibe tibe ciuman sama Boboiboy ni?" Tanya Yaya Heran.

"A—Aku pun tak tau pastilah…" Hindar Fang sembari mengelus pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"siape je yang tau tentang ini hal ni?" Tanya Ying

"Baru kalian je.. jangan cakap siape siape ye.. apelagi sama Gopal.." Ujar Fang Kaku.

"kau bise percaye sama kami, Fang.." ucap Yaya sembari tersenyum.

"kalau soal jadian. Sudah pacaran kah?" Fang merunduk sebelum menggeleng kecil.

"tapi kalian sudah berciuman?!" Teriak Yaya Kesal.

"Boboiboy Cuma cium aku je.. tak de cakap lebih~" Ying menggeram kesal.

"hah.. tu anak orang idiot sangat lha!" Fang membuang nafas Kasar.

"Mau Macam mana lagi.. nampaknya dia tak pernah suka same aku ni.." Yaya berdecih kecil.

"janganlah macam tu Fang.. kalau tak suke tak mungkinlah dia nak cium kau ni…" Ucap Yaya sembari memegangi bahu Fang.

"betul lah ape kata Yaya! Boboiboy pasti suke sama kau ni Fang.." Timpal Ying dengan penuh semangat.

"iyekah?" Tanya Fang Kearah Ying dan Yaya.

"Iyee… tetap semangat ye?" Fang mengangguk lesu.

"kalau gitu aku dan Ying nak pulang dulu Fang.. kami nak belajar matematika untuk ujian besok..Byeee~ " Ucap Yaya yang diiringi lambaian tangan Ying kearah Fang.

"Bye~" Balas Fang.

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Fang yang masih diam terduduk. Fang sedikit berjalan kearah laci mejanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Foto yang tiap hari ia pandangi. Foto –Boboiboy.

Betapa kerennya Boboiboy saat tersenyum cool dihadapan orang orang. Betapa handsomenya Boboiboy saat terkekeh kecil. Boboiboy benar benar sempurna.

"Boboiboy.. aku benar benar cinta sama kau ni…" Lirih Fang sebelum mengecup kecil foto yang sedang ia pegang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya… Disekolah…

"Hy Fang?" lelaki bertopi jingga itu tersenyum sembari menyapa Fang yang sedang piket dikelas. Fang melirik Boboiboy sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan piket kelasnya.

"tentang yang kemarin tu.." Ucap Boboiboy kecil

"Kemarin ape?" Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"waktu aku nyium kau tu…" Jelas Boboiboy singkat.

"nyium aku?! Sejak bile?!" Pekik Fang Marah.

'hah.. jadi dia tak ingatkah? Aaah! Aku lupe kalau dia cume ingat tentang ciuman tu seharije esoknya dia kan lupa lagi ni.. ramuan Adudu susah diingat syarat syaratnye.. haaah~' Batin Boboiboy resah.

"heum.. se—sebenarnye.. kemarin tu kau sama aku ciuman.." Jelas Boboiboy Ulang.

"APEEE?!" Teriak Fang kaget.

"iye.. tak ingetkah? Cobalah kau ingat ingat betul…" Boboiboy terkekeh kecil melihat keimutan Fang yang sedang dengan wajah kebingungan.

Fang terdiam. Sedikit memutar otaknya dengan keras sebelum…

'BLUSH'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Reviewnya minna-san! Diperlukan reviewnya agar cepet update atau bisa lama kek kemaren.. hehe..**

**Ff yang lain kapan kapan aja dulu. Ini dulu tuntas.. kkk~ yang review semoga hidupnya sukses terus lah hahaha :'v …**

**Yo minna-san. **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
